Percy Jackson and The Olympians: The Last Survivors
by slayer1002
Summary: When Kronos finds a way to control demigods using their fear, Percy and the last survivors must find a way to stop Kronos before the world ends. PercyxAnnabeth ChrisxClarisse TravisxKatie NicoxThalia Luke is in this
1. The Apocalypse

**Percy Jackson**

Pairings: PercyxAnnabeth ChrisxClarisse NicoxThalia TravisxKatie

The world has been overrun with demigods controlled by Kronos, the titan lord of time. Annabeth, Luke, Travis, Connor, Katie, Clarisse and I had barely escaped with our lives, but that didn't mean we came through this experience unharmed.

"Percy, we have to keep moving." Annabeth said as we trudged through our old home, Camp Half-Blood. All of the cabins were either set aflame by Greek fire or were crushed into tiny bristles. There was no place in camp that hadn't been ravaged by the enemy, and by the looks of it, it would take years to fix everything without the gods' help. Our only hope now was to find a safe place to meet up so we could plan for what they had to do next. We stumbled across what was once the big house,which was now scattered with ash spelling the words END.

"But we have nowhere to go! It's been a week since camp was destroyed and we've all nearly lost our lives!" I exclaimed.

"Percy, we're the last survivors. It's up to us to find and defeat Kronos. We should at least try to prevent whatever it is he's doing. He's controlling most of all demigods and mortals." Katie huffed as she leaned against Travis,sighing in exhaustion.

"Fine, but we need more supplies." I grunted tossing Clarisse and Luke a few empty duffel bags I had salvaged from the wrecked camp.

"Why do we have to go?" Clarisse asked indignantly; arms crossed in irritation

"We'll take turns." Connor replied

"We'll meet back under Zeus's fist." Luke suggested as he and Clarisse proceeded towards the tall hill.

The rest of us walked along investigating the camp that we used to call our home. It was horrible to think that it had been our own friends and family that had destroyed it. Kronos will pay for what he has done to us. I yelped in surprise when I found myself tripping over the beam that used to hold up the Hermes cabin, but quickly got up and shook it off, continuing on with the group to the forest.

We finally arrived to our destination; which was a hidden metal door that was installed in the side if a large tree. Connor and Travis had stumbled upon the secret door not too long ago and had discovered it lead to a small bedroom-sized cavern underneath the tree. They had made it useful by adding bunk beds, desks, a fridge, and an emergency escape. The perfect hiding place for a group of head-strong demigods. We were all beginning to file when I heard Annabeth shriek.**  
**

"Travis! Connor! Katie! Percy! Get over here!" Annabeth screamed. I scrambled to my feet, following the sound of her voice as it echoed through the caverns. Once I reached her, I was astonished by what I saw.

**"HOLY STYX!" **

* * *

**Luke Castellan**

Clarisse and I both trudged through the streets of Manhattan. The entire place was overrun with corrupt demigods, which we were forced to hide and run every chance we got. We quickly arrived at an abandoned grocery store and snuck through the boarded up windows. Hopefully there was still food that wasn't taken or spoiled.

Once we were in, we swept the perimeter, checking to see if the coast was clear. After a ground-sweep, we checked for any other openings and blocked them with the chairs from behind check-out counter. There were still plenty of supplies left for us to take.

"You grab the water and food, I'll look for weapons and anything else that's useful." Clarisse said as she drifted away to another aisle.

I started grabbing and stashing anything that looked like it was edible into the duffel bag on my a few minutes of just stuffing the duffel bags with supplies, I checked my watch. It read 9:10 pm. We had to get back before ten or the gang would start to worry and send someone to help us thinking we had been attacked.

"Hurry up Chri-Luke, sorry" Clarisse appeared behind me with her bag filled I looked at the contents in the bag which was filled with several knives, about six hammers, some metal tools, several bandages, medicine, gauze, and some other medical supplies.

"Uhhh… did you just call me Chris?" I asked not hearing how dumb I sounded. I ran a hand through my sandy cropped hair, making sure to keep track of the time and the demigods that I could see though the store's glass front windows.

Clarisse frowned "Sorry, I just… I can't get over the fact that he… that he died during the Second Titan War," she glared into her duffel bag, but I could tell she was upset that he was gone. She was the one who helped Chris overcome insanity. She had gotten close enough to break through his mid and pull him back. NO wonder she was so broken up about him. I felt bad but didn't voice my concern. I knew she didn't want my pity. I bet she'd rather suffer her dad disowning her than take pity from another demigod.

"We should get back, the others are probably worried." I replied shakily after a moment, trying to get out of talking about Chris. He was my younger brother, and I missed him just as much as Clarisse. Neither of us were over his death yet.

Clarisse nodded in agreement before the two of us slung the baggage over our shoulders and snuck back into the streets.

As soon as we were in the clear, we began jogging at a more comfortable pace, talking about strategies and which weapons were best to kill a zombie with. As we stumbled back into Camp Half-Blood, I noticed Annabeth, Percy, The Stoll brothers, and Katie gathered around an old weeping willow tree. Curious, we got closer and it didn't take long for us to realize it was a body.

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue**

Once we realized what they were all looking at, we quickly ran to join them. I stifled a gasp of shock as I watched the supposedly 'dead' Chris Rodriguez who began to wake. Without another thought, I ran to his side, dropping the duffel bags I had with me in my haste.

"What happened?" I demanded not taking my eyes of him.

Annabeth stepped forward. "I was searching the camp for extra supplies when I saw him lying here, so I called the others and waited for him to wake. I doubt he's under Kronos' control at the moment."

Before I could get any other questions in, Chris suddenly woke up, his eyes bloodshot. Once he had gotten a hold of his bearings, he sat up quickly.

"Are you the last survivors?" He choked out roughly, his throat probably feeling like sandpaper.

All we could do was nod, I still was in shock. After everything we've been through this past week, it was a wonderful feeling to know that Chris was still alive.

"Yes, what happened to you?" I said. I helped him stand and we headed inside of our secret hideout.

"During the Battle of Manhattan I was captured by Kronos, hoping he'd make an ally out of you. I realized what he was trying to do and watched him possess others for power. I tried to escape after Isaw what Kronos posses Ethan saying he needed a fresh body and that Luke was resisting. He kept Luke there thinking he was dead. But, I guess you found him. After eating a chunk of Ambrosia, I crawled back here as quickly as I could. Then you guys found me." He said seeing his surroundings feeling the concrete walls painted white.

"We're pretty sure we're the last survivors." Percy said

"We'll give you two some room to catch up. Katie and I will start fixing the cars." Travis said a little to excited about working with Katie. It may have been the fact that we're in the middle of an apocalypse or it may have been Aphrodite's magic. Romance seemed to be blooming through Travis and Katie.

* * *

**Travis Stoll**

My half brother was alive! Excitement jolted through my veins as I watched his limp body stir. After his explanation, Katie and I went of to the garage compartment of our hideout.

There was a black SUV parked to the right, that belonged Katie, Connor, and I. Then there was the black corvette which Clarisse and Luke used (though now they had to make room for Chris too). Percy and Annabeth used a black camaro. They all had a truck load of arsenal loaded inside of it. Connor and I had engineered it to equip anything. The SUV had an arsenal of guns with celestial bronze bullets, Clarisse's had every celestial bronze weapon engineered into it and Percy's had celestial bronze daggers, arrows and swords. I grabbed the tools and started working on the tires and engine with Katie's help.

"Are-are we um...are you my boyfriend now...?" Katie asked out of the blue .

I air and answered with a question of my own. "Um, do you want me to be...your erm..boyfriend?" I scratched my neck nervously and snuck a shy glance.

"Hades yes!" She muttered under her breath as she cast her glance to her feet.

I turned and faced Katie, pulling her up by her chin meeting my lips in slowly but passionate kiss. After breaking apart, my face broke into a grin as I could see a faint blush on her cheeks.

A loud crash startled us and we broke away from our embrace. "We have to go now!" Connor shouted loudly as he began to gather the keys to our cars.

"Why? What's wrong" I questioned as I pulled Katie close to my side protectively. Now that I was her boyfriend, I could show my concern and worry for her publicly. I wanted to protect Katie from no matter what, even if I died.

"A bunch of Athena's kids found the door. The traps we set up killed two of them and the other one has retreated. We have until nightfall to leave before Kronos's army of corrupted demigods reach the hideout.

We wasted no time and spring into action. I help Katie and Connor grab the supplies and load them in the separate cars. I looked inside where we had left Chris and Clarisse alone and hoped they were packing up. But instead I saw them in a tight embrace with their lips locked. I barged in and threw them several duffel bags.

"Athena's kids found us. We have twenty-four hours." I explained as I worked my way around them avoiding a death-glare from Clarisse.

They helped out as soon as I told them the story. We quickly boarded up the entrances with spare wood and began loading everything else in our cars. Matresses, pillows, breakable chairs, tools, weapons, food, clothing, desks, maps the mini fridge and medical supplies (not forgetting our minimal pack of ambrosia and nectar).

Katie shoved the remainder of the supplies our black SUV. "Where to next? We have nowhere else to go and the streets are overrun with demigods not to mention there are monsters crawling everywhere!"

I looked at Connor who was already smirking. On the off chance that problems like this were going to arise someday, the two of us mapped out several underground bunkers around the globe made by either other surviving demigods (which I doubt) or the demigods before who had ran away.

"Guys, we not only have one bunker, we have thirteen." I said holding up the map that pinpointed bunkers in thirteen different states.

Clarisse quickly snatched it out of my grasped and scanned it, finding the closest base nearby: Blue Island, Illinois.

Luke shrugged "How are we going to get there without being spotted?"

"Or killed?" Percy added.

I smiled evilly as I gave them a second map. "We also have secret routes, underground, through the sewers, and the forest."

Both Connor and I received smiles and high fives from everyone.

"So which route do we take?" Annabeth said she set the map on the table. I looked at the clock that read six fifty-nine.

I pinpointed our hidden underground escape route "We have about five hours before they get here, so the shortest route would be-"

"The underground route." Connor interrupted

"Let's go!" Chris said in to much of a hurry.

"You lead and we'll follow." Clarisse responded taking the passengers seat in the corvette.

* * *

**Luke Castellan**

We sped off following the Stoll brothers and Katie. I knew the special gifts of Hermes. The first thing to do is: Never regret being claimed by Hermes. I had learned that the hard way by listening to Kronos's voice. I guess he manipulated me when I came back from the Gardens of the Hesperides. I didn't really understand that I should appreciate my powers: I had the ability to sense traps and demigods, I could magically break locks and I could steal things without being noticed by mortals.

We traveled through several tunnels that were held up by concrete walls and pipes.

"We'll be there in about three hours." Chris said fiddling with his new and repaired celestial bronze sword.

Ahead of us, I saw Percy and Annabeth's camaro come to complete stop. I slammed on the brakes to prevent crashing into them and the car squealed to a stop.

"What's wrong? Why'd we stop?" I asked Percy as everyone else began piling out of their vehicles.

Percy ran his hand through his jet black hair. "Travis said that he spotted something. So we stopped. You can't doubt a Hermes kid and his abilities."

Suddenly, several demigods emerged from the shadows. All of them shared a few common traits. Their eyes shinned a pure evil gold. On their necks were collared chains with Kronos's symbol: a scythe. And they were all in a fighting stance, their celestial bronze weapons gripped tightly in their hands.

"Kronos will destroy the world. He will be King once again!" Eight demigods said in unison, darkness etched into their voices. Their faces broke into an identical twisted smirk before several began to approach.

"Not on our watch!" I said, that was our cue. "Attack Plan Macedonia!"

Percy and Annabeth quickly worked to fight of a son of Hephaestus and so on. Travis, Katie and Connor jumped into action and quickly destroyed a daughter of Aphrodite and several other dryads.

Chris, Clarisse and I's opponents were easily identified as a twins of Apollo. Both had blonde hair and the once blue, now golden eyes. One was covered in blood, the other had a giant gash crawling up from his wrist and reaching to his elbow. They both had on white sleeveless tees and dark black jeans along with steel-toed boots, making it hard to block their kicks.

Quick tutorial: To carry out Attack Plan Macedonia, one person attacks in front of "the corrupted demigod" while two others attack on both sides (one from the left, the other from the right). What you're trying to do is to surprise the enemy and to make sure he won't be able to fight the three at the same time giving the attackers (us) the advantage to defeat the "corrupted demigod". This battle plan works better when there are large numbers of people attacking and if you're the best swordsman in the last three thousand years after Percy.

We broke out of Attack Plan Macedonia and I faced an incoming demigod. I swung repeatedly being blocked every time. I faked a swing and watched as he tried to block. I moved in for the kill and the demigod suddenly became dust.

I looked around me and saw two demigods on both my sides begin to come at me. I pulled out my sword, Backbiter. I had been using a normal celestial bronze sword, to prevent any corrupted demigods to follow us. Now was the time to use it. As they were closing in the both held up their swords to attack, but I was faster. I quickly intercepted their strikes and used my disarming technique. Their swords clang to the ground and their bodies buried themselves to the hilt of my blades, before turning to powder.

A few moments later, the cars around us were covered with dust. Our clothes were stained and we all sported minor injuries.

"Let's get moving, we'll hopefully get there in time."

* * *

**This will have more action in the chapters to come i hope you like the story. I will add Thalia and Nico in the next two chapters. this story is not complete yet so stay tuned :) - Slayer1002**


	2. Attack!

**Percy Jackson**

My nightmare began as soon as my head touched the pillow. I started to remember what happened, how the world had been taken over my demigods. _It was my fault. _

* * *

Demigods scattered the streets of Manhattan, getting into place for the biggest war in demigod history. I grabbed my celestial bronze sword, Riptide. Annabeth stood confidently beside me, praying to the gods. She walked towards me with a nervous look on her face.

"Are you ready?" She asked taking my hand.

"We can do this. I know we can." I confidently said meeting her stormy grey eyes.

She ran forward looking out the window. "It's starting."

We both took off running east of the building taking front of the line. I stared forward past the cloudy haze, I saw demigods who were either disowned by their godly parent and monsters of all kinds. I gripped my sword tighter turning my knuckles pale white. Our armies were evenly matched, but we had the advantage we have the gods on our side. Kronos had transformed Luke into someone else from the kind guy who helped me through camp to the cruel demigod who showed no mercy.

"Glad to see you again, Perseus Jackson." Luke approached with darkness in his voice. His half bronze and silver sword, Backbiter gleamed in the sunlight.

I was silent for a minute observing my surroundings. "You can do this Luke, just resist him."

"He's gone! Luke Castellan is dead! I am Kronos, Titan of time!" He roared taking small steps closer.

He clasped his hands together smiling cruely. "But, before this messy battle begins, I have a gift for you."

"Show me fear and terror!" He yelled. Two massive cyclops stepped forward holding two guys. One of them was dressed in a pair of black skinny jeans a black t-shirt and a leather jacket, and a black knife stuck in his belt. The other guy was wearing a grey shirt stained with blood, shining black combat boots. Then I noticed who they were, Clarisse's immortal brothers Phobos and Deimos, the minor gods of fear and terror. The gods who took the chariot from Clarisse.

"Why are they here." Clarisse came shoving through the massive crowd standing first line, along with Annabeth and I.

"Nice to see you too, dear sister." Phobos commented being crushed the cyclops.

Luke then spoke up turning his attention to the two minor gods. "Show them fear."

"Never, we serve the gods of olympus; not the destroyer of worlds." Deimos spat eyes flaming red.

Luke approached the minor gods and said "Obey me."

Phobos denied first using his power to show Kronos his own fear. His eyes glowed a red color and I watched as Luke stood there unphased.

Luke laughed cold and evilly. "You fool, I am fear!"

He grabbed Phobos by the neck and Phobos screamed in pain. "Show me fear!" Luke screamed. Phobos eyes turned red once again, but it wasn't the same. The color was drained from his eyes and he collapsed, and was thrown on the ground. Luke smiled mischievously at Deimos who was feeling blind furry. Luke did the same to Deimos and he reacted the same way. Luke's eyes turned red causing the monster in front of him to stagger in fear. He turned his attention towards me and his eyes changed color. I desperately looked away using my jacket to shield my eyes. I saw Annabeth behind me doing the same along with Clarisse, Chris, Travis, Connor, Katie, and several other demigods who knew what happened when they stared into fear's eyes. But everyone else was gone, lost in the sight of fear, they stood in unison and stepped forward towards Luke's army and joined him. I scanned the remaining survivors. There were about sixty-nine of us who were ready with swords and shields in their hand.

The words Luke spoke were unbearable "Attack!"

Demigods and monsters charged at us, but we fought back. Three charged at me and swung their blade carelessly, I tried not to hurt my camp friends but I had no choice. I used my powers as a son of Poseidon and used water from the river nearby. The water hit them clearly probably giving them a mild concussion. I also used it to wipe out the first half of his army sending them flying towards buildings, cars, and to any nearby objects surrounding the battlefield. I looked around; Annabeth was facing two demigods, Travis, Connor, and Katie attacked a giant cyclops, Clarisse and Chris took out nine demigods. I manipulated the water to strike them and send them to the opposite direction and caused a water barrier between the two sides.

"We have to get out of here!" I screamed as I scanned the war ground. I three vehicles standing by in good condition I prayed to the gods a short prayer for giving us a way out.

"Connor and I know of a place we can hide." Travis said as he hopped into the drivers seat in the black SUV along with Katie and Connor who was riding shotgun; Clarisse a took the black corvette and sped away following the Stolls, Annabeth and I took the black camaro when we were about six miles away I let the barrier fall.

"Keep following the twins," Annabeth instructed her breathing returned to normal.

"I heard Kronos say that Luke was just a pawn in his game and that he was going to have a new host."

"Percy, I recognized one of those campers on his side. It was Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes. Do you think it's him? Annabeth said with worry in her voice.

"Wait, Chris Rodriguez? Was he the guy who was found wandering in the desert mumbling about string?" I questioned

"Yeah, Clarisse took care of him they were pretty close; then Dionysus cured him of his madness and then he disappeared again. Now we found out why he left again." Annabeth looked at me in the eye

"How many more do you think were spy's for Kronos or betrayed us?" She asked as she checked if anyone followed us.

I kept my eyes on the road and thought about what Annabeth said. Who else would betray us? Turn on their own friends and family?

"Percy, behind you!" Annabeth screeched; I whirled my head around and saw four black cars behind us ready to intercept. I sped up faster trying to loose them the Stolls and Clarisse were having the same problem.

I looked inside the cars to see some demigods angry. "Annabeth take the wheel, i'll get them off my tails."

She willingly took the wheel and I climbed out the window carefully balancing my self on the hood of the car. I grabbed my pistol loaded with celestial bronze ammo. I hesitantly shot at the hood of their cars producing smoke causing both cars to crash into one another. Connor was doing the same throwing Greek fire burning the cars alive. Clarisse was throwing daggers out of the drivers seat hitting the windows and blinding the drivers with gas grenades. Four more were behind us and they showed no mercy. They started shooting at us, I once again used my powers as our advantage, I shaped the water onto a pointed icicle and chucked it at them breaking the windshield causing cars to swerve and crash. i hopped into the passengers seat letting Annabeth drive us the rest of the way.

"Percy, they might not show us mercy but they are our friends." Annabeth said as we parked in the middle of the forest. We hopped out of the surprisingly undamaged camaro. We stared at the twins who were leaning against a large tree with a carving on it a bow and arrow. Katie and Clarisse were sitting on the hood of the corvette.

"Why are we here." Katie complained as she jumped off of the car.

"You guys always tell us not to judge things by their looks, now you look." Connor smirked as he grabbed something out of his pocket; seven different looking keys. He removed a large piece of bark from the tree which uncovered a secret door. Travis handed us a key that resembled a different color, mine was sea blue shaped like a trident. I looked over at Annabeth who was clutching a silver key with an picture of an owl on it. Travis and Connor have the same key but the picture on it was in half; if you put them together they form a caduceus. Katie had a green key with a flower on the tip of it. Clarisse's was blood red with a bloody spear on it.

"Ok, this is how it works, each key can only be held by what the key looks like, as you can see. There is a fingerprint scanner here after you put your key in." Travis said as he pointed to the rather large scanner.

"Ok, great we have a place to stay, but where do we put our cars." Clarisse question hopping off the car.

Travis pressed a button on the key which opened the ground like a garage. We parked the cars and stared at the room that had weapons plastered on the wall.

Clarisse only grinned at the sight. "Loving the sight of this."

The Stolls gave us a tour of the seven room bunker. There were three rooms with three beds in it and cabinets with fresh clothes in them, a room with clean food and supplies, the infirmary with loads of nectar and ambrosia, a weaponry practice room, and the garage. There was five emergency exits that led to different parts of the forest.

"Guys, pick a room and partner up. Look through the cars to see if anything valuable is inside of it." Travis commanded. Travis and Connor shared a room, Clarisse and Katie shared, and Annabeth and I also shared a room. I savaged through our car to find a bunch of mechanical weapons. So i melted them into weapons, a sword and a spear. Travis also came up with some items, a guitar was it it which he carved into a wooden staff. Clarisse found a silver rod which was made into a spear.

* * *

My eyes opened before my nightmare ended, I scanned the room and saw alarms blaring.

"Percy we're under attack!"


	3. Decisions, Decisions

**Percy Jackson**

I slid out of the bed I was sleeping in and uncapped my double edged sword Riptide. I followed Annabeth as she led me outside of the bunker. Right outside was four hell hounds and six demigods. I charged straight for Garrett, a son of Hephaestus. His sword clashed against mine as I blocked his offensive strike, he threw his dagger at me and I ducked just in time barely avoiding the pointed blade. I slashed at his ankle catching him off guard as he fell to the dirt. I stabbed him in the chest enough to kill him. I left him lying there and started to help out, Katie had strangled two hell hounds with the poison ivy nearby, Travis and Connor helped confuse a hound while Annabeth attacked it. Luke killed a hound on his own and Chris and Clarisse took care of the demigods, by giving them internal bleeding slamming their heads into trees and various things. After they were all killed we headed back to our bunker.

"How did they find us?" I questioned them as we all entered the infirmary and surrounded the single bed. Thank the god's Travis and Connor added nectar and ambrosia.

"While you were asleep we sent two people to retrieve supplies;" Annabeth said as she shot a glare at Travis and Katie who all of a sudden found an interest in there dirty shoes.

"Well it wasn't our fault we're so attractive;" Travis said in a joking manner. He pulled out a duffel bag fatter than him and lined up what was in the bag. He brought back with him was several mops, silver rods, a fur coat, a pack of water, ten long wood canvases, plates, spoons, and forks.

I stared at what he brought "What use are these things! I could tell what the water's for but the rest!"

"Listen up" Travis snapped "We can melt these things and mix celestial bronze in them and make new weapons."

"Have you noticed that none of us are sons or daughters of Hephaestus." Clarisse stated as she sharpened her spear.

"We don't have to be sons or daughters of Hephaestus, we can just use what we have." Katie said obviously backing up Travis.

"Fine, let's do this." Luke answered for all of us. We entered the weapons and training room and got to work. The mops were not very useful, as we all know you can't melt sticks. The silver rods, spoons, and forks worked very well. I made a double bladed sword and used the glass from the plated to make spikes on the side. Clarisse became crafty and created a swinging mace, Luke had two pipes bent to look like bull horns.

"I'll be right back," Clarisse sneakily said as she dashed out the door.

I followed her out, but no one noticed I was gone. As soon as I was out there the first thing I saw was a sword pointed between my eyes.

"It's just me don't kill me." I panicked nervously, thankfully she moved the sword away from me.

"What do you want, Jackson." She rudely said as she stared out to the gleaming sunset.

I stuttered but I managed to speak normally."Nothing,"

"Then why are you here?"

That question dawned upon me, _'Why am I here?'. _

"Did you think Kronos killed them." Clarisse asked as I thought hard. Then I noticed who _them _was: Phobos and Deimos.

"They're alive," I reassured her.

Clarisse only got madder. "How do you know, maybe Kronos took the energy out of them killed them instantly."

Then I realized how Kronos was controlling them, using fear. We need Phobos and Deimos to defeat Kronos there was no other way!

"That's it!" I smiled with glee. "Kronos took your brother's power's that's how he's controlling everyone. We have to get them back."

"How do you know all of this." Clarisse questioned me as she whipped her head around.

"It makes sense, do you want you brother's back or not." I beat back showing an argument.

"Fine let's tell the other's first." She agreed we walked into the fortress to find them waiting for us with listening ears.

"How come all of a sudden both of you have gone missing and one of you aren't dead, injured, or missing a body part." Annabeth said as she snickered in between along with the people surrounding her.

"We have an idea that will help us win." Clarisse responded taking a seat next to Chris.

I stood forward and met the eyes of each and every one of them. "Phobos and Deimos, as you all know are the minor gods of fear and terror. Well Kronos took their powers away."

"So if we rescue my brother's we might be able to use Kronos' power against him." Clarisse interrupted. They all thought of it for a while either confused or ready to say yes.

"Wait, but who will go?" Luke responded adding another problem to our hands.

"Not all of us can as you can see. We have to protect our fortress from enemies coming and we have to send three people to get fear and terror." Katie spoke up from the back.

"I'll go!" Clarisse volunteered immediately. "Their my brother's so don't argue with me."

"Two more people," Travis said trying to drag Connor out of the table he was hiding in.

"I'll go." Luke stood. "I need to face Kronos, give him what he deserves."

"I'm in." Chris stood side by side with Luke and Clarisse. " I need payback for him driving me crazy."

I stared at the warriors who volunteered. "Start packing."

They started grabbing swords, spears, daggers, and other pointy things along with medical supplies such as ambrosia, nectar, bandages, and gauze.

"Wait, guys don't you think we're moving to fast. Speeding into things." Katie said concerned. She did have a point, Kronos doesn't just take you and let you go. Maybe he's luring us to come to him.

"Guys, she's right. Maybe he wants us to come to him." Travis admitted taking Katie's hand.

"Well they're not wrong." Luke gritted through his teeth swinging backbiter around like it wasn't dangerous.

"It doesn't matter if he's luring us or not! Imagine if you have immortal brother's you would do the exact same thing!" Clarisse screamed.

I knew Ares children were arrogant but this was something else. "You don't understand! If we send the three of you you'll all end up being another one of his servants! We don't need to loose anyone else! We are the last survivors!"

"You don't understand, none of you do." She muttered as she stormed out of the room with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Chris Rodriguez **

I watched the argument unravel before my eyes. I was started to walk forward but Katie stopped me "give her some time"

I then walked to our shared rooms and sat on my soft bed. I stared at my sword gleaming from the bright light in front of me. I remembered now, the day I collapsed.

* * *

"Stop resisting!" Kronos and Luke's voice screamed. Luke had been fighting Kronos's control. Ethan Nakumara approached him looking confused.

"Master,-" Ethan started. But yelled in pain. His eyes turned gold and Luke collapsed on the ground. A golden light shimmered around him. I ran and hid behind a large bush and watched the scene in front of me. Ethan had completely changed his appearance, he was now wearing golden Greek battle armor with red paintings of a war, his hair had a streak of blonde, and his eye patch was gone.

I ran off to the hill four miles away but I collapsed.

* * *

"Chris, you're on watch duty tonight along with Clarisse and Percy. Good luck." The Stoll brothers laughed as they ran down the hallway. It was ten o' clock shift ends at six. Eight hours of argument and screaming. I strode down the hall walking toward the steel door and saw Percy there. He looked up from his sword when he saw me coming, I sat down across from him sitting cross legged. We sat there and stared at each other for about ten minutes. Clarisse arrived sending a glare to Percy who only clenched his teeth holding back his anger.

"Are we just going to do this all night!" I barely said over a whisper getting more and more frustrated.

"We are fighting a war here! And you two can't put your differences aside and try to work as a team!" I screamed probably waking some of the other heroes.

"I don't need another lecture from someone about working with someone especially, Jackson." Clarisse got up and walked away I heard the door slam shut, so I knew she was mad.

"Chris, you don't have to side with her all the time you know." Percy pointed out with a yawn. I looked at my watch it was three in the morning three hours left.

I grabbed my laser from my pocket. "Let's go, we have to sleep. I'll set an alarm in front of the door."

He trudged back into his room and I set my alarm in front of the door and went back into my room.

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **

I trudged back into my room slamming the door not waking the traitor. I sat on my bed and thought about the decision that I was going to have to make. _Was Jackson right or should I go rescue my immortal brothers? _I heard footsteps getting louder and louder. Quickly I locked the door and saw a shadow in the window of the tinted door.

I put a chair in front of the door "What now, Chris. Here to tell me what's right and wrong."

Sea water smell filled the room and the door opened and Percy Jackson stood there with a crooked smile plastered on his face.

"What." I started to pick up the broken pieces on the floor and threw them in the trash.

"Look I'm sorry. I was wrong I would have done the same for Tyson if they had him." He chuckled slightly to himself as he continued."Chris was right; I mean we're fighting a war and we can't even get along."

Luke cleared his throat signalling he was wide awake. "So, are we going to get them back? Or are we going to sit here and listen to you two argue for another decade?"

We walked to the cafeteria which was just a room with food and a single table.

"What's the plan, are we just going to attack head on?" Luke piped up.

"Wait? Who is we? And what do you know that we don't" I blurted out looking at his suspiciously.

"Well we is anyone. I know where they are keeping your brothers. I forgot-" He started but was cut off my Percy.

"You forgot! I've been trying to read a book about a map! Do you know how long it took me to at least read a page! Three hours!" He screamed waking the others who came running to the door. Surprised by the screaming everyone was armed with a weapon.

"What's going on here?" Travis questioned us. "You know Chris passed out in the hallway"

Luke snickered and I sent him a death glare causing him to fall out of his chair.

"We have to discuss our plan, to retrieve my brothers." I told the group as they lowered their weapons.

"Can we all change first?" Annabeth asked, then I realized we were all wearing pajamas. We all got up and changed into a black skinny jeans with silver combat boots. A blue shirt with a leather jacket which was a gift from my dad.

Luke wore a white blouse with a pair of black converse. His sandy blonde hair looked pale white in the light, the scar on his eye looked like it had disappeared. Travis and Connor dressed the same but with different colors. Travis wore blue leather jeans and an orange letterman jacket while Connor wore a yellow leather jeans and a purple letterman jacket. There brown hair were parted to opposite directions one left and right. Katie had on a flowery shirt with pink jeans. Percy had a sea green hoodie with a grey shirt inside and a trident necklace. Annabeth had on a purple shirt with a denim jacket. Chris had finally woken up and put on a leather vest with a camp half blood shirt.

"Let's start over but with no arguments this time." Katie glared at both Percy and I.

"Alright, we go on the mission. But we work as a team." Percy announced like he was the leader.

"Who voted you leader?" I remarked. Annabeth, Katie, Travis, and Connor raised their hands. Percy only chuckled at the vote.

"As I was saying. Four people will go to-" Percy gestured for Luke to continue.

"Olympus. He took over after the gods retreated into hiding." He frowned at the thought.

I sheathed my sword. "I'm going of course, Chris and Luke volunteered. We need a fourth person."

"Ok, let's even out the odds. Travis and I are horrible fighters. So that counts us out." Connor said admitting the truth.

"Wait, why can't all of us just go? The more people the better chance we survive." Annabeth smartly proclaimed. Everyone was thinking about this and it really was a hard decision.

"Then I guess we're all going!"


	4. Explosion!

**Clarisse LaRue **

I had to complete this mission. To save family and build a bigger and stronger army. I threw some clothes into my duffel bag and chose my best weapons. Maimer, two daggers and one sword. Right now my only family I had left was Ares, Phobos and Deimos. I slung the bag over my shoulder and entered the garage. The Stolls were loading their gear into the trunk of their SUV with Katie's help.

"Clarisse!" I turned to look at Chris. Who was carrying a small bag and his dagger by his side.

"Yeah." I called back stuffing my bag into the car's trunk slamming it shut.

"Everyone listen up!" Chris yelled causing everyone to freeze and give him attention.

"Last night I had a dream form my father. He told me that we might be able to save olympus, but that are downfall would be working as a team. As the god of traveling he gave me something very useful." He motioned for us to follow him and we obeyed. He lead us outside to where a large black van was parked. It was humongous, it had several headlights on it, missiles protruded from the top sides. It was heavily armored, two grappling hooks could shoot out of it and the windows were tinted darkly. There was a compartment at the top where someone could sit and shoot anyone down and a bulletproof shield would cover above and around them. Everyone was speechless and staring at the battle truck.

Annabeth took a shaky breath. "Alright, let's get packing."

We packed out stuff at the trunk of the battle van which was located at the side of it. Inside was very roomy and we all had enough space. There were two seats at the front, the driver and passenger seat. Two chairs at the next row, three chairs at the third row, and four chairs at the back row. It was eight o'clock pm when we decided to leave.

"Now who will drive?"Katie question causing the boys to argue among each other.

I grabbed the keys from Annabeth."Fine, since no one can decide I'll throw the keys in the air whoever catches them gets to drive."

They all gave me nods and I threw the golden keys into the air. Travis lunged at Percy who tried to use his powers to grasp the key. Connor went for Chris who was searching for the key on the ground. Nobody had noticed Luke who was standing in front of them waving the key around. Annabeth whistled loudly catching their attention and pointed to Luke who was smirking at the bruised demigods.

"Get in, it's getting late." Connor commanded, we all obeyed. I sat in the back row with Chris on my right and kelp face on my left who was holding hands with Annabeth. Travis and Katie sat in the second row while Connor sat up front trying to read a map. We traded off every three hours so every one got a turn to drive. We arrived at the Empire State Building where my brothers were being held captive.

"Alright we need a plan that place is probably guarded by demigods or Kronos himself." Luke stated as he took a shaky breath.

I gripped my spears handle turning my knuckles pale white. "I have a plan, Stolls keep everyone busy by shooting at the building, Chris, Katie and Annabeth you plant these bombs at the front, that will explode in thirty minutes. So we need to leave by then, traitor, Jackson you follow me.

They all listened. The three of us crept slowly waiting for the signal.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **

I looked at the explosives that were handed to us. They had a thirty minute timer and had a radius of five feet, we had to plant four so we would stay twenty feet away. I started the timer and hid the bomb under some bushes. Something gold shimmered in the bushes, I unburried the plants and grass and found a golden key with a scythe on the head of it.

"Annabeth, we're ready." Katie motioned for me to join her. I ran towards her and looked back at Percy seeing his determined mood. I gave them the okay sighn and they snuck in through the double doors.

"Katie look at this," I showed her the key. She stared in wonder and looked back at me.

"The mark of Kronos. This will come in handy." She said as I nodded in agreement.

We strolled back to the Hermes boys who were loading guns.

"Connor, take the upper launcher." I commanded while he climbed up.

"Chris you and Travis snipe people." They nodded in agreement. "Katie you and I will shoot whoever is near or in range."

* * *

**Clarisse LaRue **

We ran through the hallway passing paintings of Kronos himself. As the villain he was very stylish he painted the walls golden and the floors marble. The ceilings told the story of how the the big three rose up to defeat their father, Kronos. We hid behind a wall seeing two demigods dressed in full greek battle armor guarding the door.

"Use your water powers to knock them out or something." I commanded. He shut his eyes and concentrated hard, water spread across the hallways and started to build up slowly. They stared in shock and drew their swords in fear and swung only making gaps that would heal. Percy's eyes shot open and the water blasted at the villains sending them flying bursting through the door. Kronos stood there staring back at us while we entered.

"Well, how exciting." He said in a non sarcastic tone.

"Where are my brothers." I demanded ready for a fight. Two giants appeared with Phobos and Deimos knocked out and bleeding badly.

Ethan smirked."You want them, go get them."

I charged straight for the giants along with Percy and Luke clashed swords with Ethan. Six demigods suddenly appeared before us but I was ready. My spear implanted itself inside of the shoulder of Brandon, the son of Aphrodite sending him into shock. I dealt with another demigod daughter of Demeter the same way. Percy had used riptide to fend off three other people.

"C'mon Clarisse, are you finally ready for a challenge." A familiar voice echoed. I turned to face my half brothers Mark and Sherman. They were great fighters but they were also clumsy. I swung at Mark and tripped Sherman, Mark parried quickly grabbing the butt of his sword he hit me right in the shoulder bruising me. Sherman was up and he swung slow but powerful striking me on my forearm causing a large cut that bleed out. I ignored the pain as I used a large vase to smash on my brothers heads ending the fight leaving them unconscious. I directed my attention to the cyclops who were fending off fish brain, who used his powers as a shield. I grabbed my spear and threw it implanting itself in the monsters throat killing it instantly dropping Deimos. Percy followed my actions and did the same. Luke and Ethan kept their eyes on each other fighting to win.

* * *

**Luke Castellan **

I slashed at Ethan and jumped backwards avoiding the sword swinging at me.

"You aren't bad, but I can so better!" Ethan roared swinging his sword at me. I used Backbiter to absorb the hit but I stumbled backwards. He grinned evilly and raised his sword above his head. I found an opening and threw my dagger at his stomach, the dagger flew and hit its target but Ethan didn't flinch. He merely chuckled and pulled it out of his abdomen.

Ethan's eyes turned red."You fool, I cannot be beat. Mortals fear me! Demigods fear me! My children fear me! I am fear!"

* * *

I then saw my biggest fear. I was there standing in front of everyone. In a flash they all were covered in blood and I had a bloody dagger in my hand. Kronos appeared in his Titan form.

"It's your fault they died!" he roared.

* * *

I looked up and I saw Phobos and Deimos in Clarisse's arms and Percy battling Ethan.

"Take him and go." I got up and took the minor god in my hands.

* * *

**Connor Stoll **

I carefully aimed the cannon and fired taking out twelve demigods at once.

'Man I loved this cannon!' I thought to my self.

I looked through my binoculars and looked at the figure hauling a body. It was Luke!

"Guys Luke's coming cover him!" I ordered as i loaded my sniper gun. I aimed slowly and fired. My bullet successfully hit the monster behind my older half brother. More and more I fired killing monsters and demigods. Luke finally arrived with Deimos over his shoulder.

"Where's Clarisse and Percy." Chris said with a look of fear he and Annabeth shared.

"They're still inside, A fight's breaking out." He explained and he cleaned his wounds off.

Annabeth started pacing back and forth mumbling something about fire.

"Annabeth, they'll be fine." Luke reassured her.

She stared at him for a while and said."I know but I when are the bombs going to explode."

A look of fear was plastered on every person's face listening to our conversation. i quickly grabbed my binoculars and saw the time they had left, 2 min 30 sec

"They can't make it they only have two minutes left!" I yelled in frustration.

"We have to go in there and get them out, or we loose not only great warrior but our loved ones!" Annabeth cried out. She continued to pace back and forth.

"I'll go," Chris volunteered getting up with his backpack strapped on his back.

"No it's to risky." Luke said. "If one of you goes you won't make it in time. We have to put our faith in them and hopefully they'll get out in time. But for the mean time try to clear out the exit."

i hopped back on the cannon at the top of our battle truck and kept firing and my targets would fly and land hardly on the ground. i sent a quick prayer to the gods for protection and looked back at the time. 48 sec. the clock read. I panicked and started to shoot randomly at the empire state shattering glass and sending chunks of rock into the air. 15 seconds. I stared at the entrance of the building not seeing Clarisse or Percy but angry monsters. Then the building exploded with Percy and Clarisse in it.

* * *

**(A/N) How are you liking the story so far? Give me your opinion on it, Like it? Hate it?**

**If you have any ideas feel free to pm me or review to tell me about it. Thank you for reading and supporting my story - Slayer1002**


	5. A New Villian

**Annabeth Chase **

I watched the building explode. I screamed in horror and tears filled my eyes, Luke wrapped his arms around me and I sobbed in his chest.

"T- They c-cant be gone." I blinked back tears fighting to come out. I looked at Chris for an answer but he felt the same as I did: Loosing a Loved One

"They have to be alive." He muttered scratching the back of his head.

"Chris I don't think they-" Katie started but was interrupted by Chris. "They're alive I can feel it! I'm going in there and no one is stopping me."

I grabbed my dagger and turned to his direction. "Wait! I'm coming with you."

Luke only looked nervous."Annabeth-"

"Stop, ok. I have to do this. If they're dead or alive I have to know. Just stay here and keep watch." I commanded. Chris and I carefully walked inside the Empire state into the five hundredth floor. I looked in awe at the rubble before us. The greek columns had crumbled into little bits and the throne of the gods were destroyed. I scanned the room frantically looking for Percy. Then i spotted it a blue circle of water. i looked a little close and saw three people in it.

"Chris over there!" I hurriedly ran to the shield that just disintegrated back into water and I found Percy and Clarisse who both passed out and Phobos barely conscious.

"Let's get them back before more people start to show up." Chris took Clarisse's body while I took Percy's.

We got back safely to the car and sped away. We arrived at our bunker and layed all four bodies on the beds.

"Go unload the cars, we'll stay here." I told the Stolls and Katie as they walked away.

Percy started to stir but not wake up. Deimos woke up ready for a fight his wounds healed on its own but left many scars. Phobos woke later still dazed but fine, he had the same amount of scars as his brother. A long scar ran down his arm shaping a viper.

"Go down to the showers and wash up the blood." Chris said as the brothers dripped wet with a combination of blood and sweat.

"Keep an eye on our sister." Deimos commanded, he stared at Chris. They trudged of forming a trail of blood.

"Annabeth, how are they?" Connor came in bursting through the door.

Chris shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I don't know, but where did you put the nectar and ambrosia. We can't find any."

"Uh, did you check the cabinets." Connor sounded very nervous. He skipped over to the cabinet and opened it, there were nothing but medicine and bandages. He threw out several boxes but still no ambrosia.

"Connor, what's going on?" I questioned him knowing something was definitely wrong.

"Uh, uh, well um, Travis and I we um." He tried to escape out interrogation but failed.

"Spit it out!" I screamed.

"Ok, Travis and I forgot to put some nectar and ambrosia in one of our bunkers." He revealed.

"We need to find some; fast" Chris implied.

"The only place we could get some is Camp Half-Blood but they're over run with freaks." I panicked.

Chris stared at me for a while and said. "We have to go, we'll leave at dawn. Tell everyone to keep watch of these two and how their doing."

"We need a meeting first.

* * *

**Phobos**

I walked into the cold dense forest seeing the lifeless trees. The cool air collided with his pale face as the winds echoed through the dead trees. I scanned my surroundings watching if any person was watching. My hand taking out what was inside of my pocket where a golden piece of Kronos' scythe rested.

_'Give me fear and I will grant you power.' A voice echoed through the wide forest._

"What do you want with me!" I screamed with pure anger and frustration.

_'Power; you will have power again.' _

"No! No! You will not control me!"

_'You have fear and that is enough.' _

I felt a sharp sensation form inside of my heart. My eyes widened in pain and my vision blurred. Then I fell into darkness.

_'My Revenge is Coming.'_

* * *

**Annabeth Chase **

We all assembled in the cafeteria and a serious face was plastered on everyone's faces.

"Do you have any news on their conditions?" Travis spoke first.

Chris stood in front tapping the concrete wall. "They're getting better. But we need ambrosia and nectar."

"What do you mean?" Katie interrupted.

"We have no more. We all will have to go back to Camp Half Blood fro more. Phobos and Deimos will watch the two."

With that everyone left, I walked into the infirmary seeing the two bodies layed flat on the beds. I made my way to Percy who was badly injured with a broken arm and also bruised. My hand grabbed his and I carefully squeezed him.

"Everything's going to be fine, I promise."

* * *

**Connor Stoll **

I walked out into the woods feeling the fresh air surround me. I saw a distant figure passing back and forth. I walked forward trying not to be noticed but I was.

"Son of Hermes, what brings you here." Phobos said twirling his dagger around.

I took a deep breath. "Taking a stroll; you?"

He chuckled to himself and turned to face me. "Just getting comfortable in my new host."

I eyed him suspiciously. "Are you ok? Because you sound just like Kronos."

"You fool I am Kronos!" His eyes glowed golden and a scythe appeared next to him.

Quickly I grabbed my sword and parried. Our weapons clashed. I tried to climb up a short tree to catch my breath but it was too late. he grabbed me by the ankle and I screamed in pain. He stared me in the eyes and I saw my biggest fear.

_I saw Travis there he was on top of the Hermes cabin. In a blink of an eye Travis was on the ground dead and my father burned along with my cabin and everyone in it. Then all of the gods were standing over me with their weapons raised in anger. _

I looked up at Phobos who's eyes remained golden.

"Now servant, bring me the others."


	6. Betrayal By Blood

**Percy Jackson & the Olympians: The Last Survivors**

**Betrayal by Blood**

**Phobos**

I staggered to my feet and leaned on a tree. My memories flooded back to me and I remembered. Kronos possessed the Connor Stoll. As fast as my feet could take me I ran towards our base. Everyone was gathered in the infirmary including the villain.

Seeing the panicked look on my face Katie asked "What's wrong."

"Kronos is back, he possessed him!" My finger pointed straight at Connor.

"No way, my brother is not the villain here!" Travis exploded defending his brother.

"Ignore the fact that he is your brother ignore that you've been with him since birth! Think about how Kronos can possess people!" I screamed losing my temper.

Travis turned to his brother "Brother is this the truth?"

"No, he is the host. I saw him outside and he threatened me!" He pointed his finger at me.

I drew my sword and stepped forward to be held back by Deimos.

"Enough both of you!" Chris screamed over us.

My anger turned into fury and I focused on Chris. My eyes glowed red and I showed him his true fear. "You want to command us! You help put my sister and the son of Poseidon into a coma! Not to mention the fact that you have a traitor in your group and you don't even care!"

I grabbed my sword and stormed out and into the infirmary.

* * *

**Travis Stoll**

Was my brother telling the truth? Or was the minor god of fear right?

"Connor, Travis you two are going to get supplies." Annabeth threw us a gigantic bag. I armed myself with various weapons and trudged into the garage.

"Travis you know I'm telling the truth." Connor gently rested a gentle hand on my shoulder.

I merely shrugged and smiled as I hopped into the driver's seat and drove away. The whole drive we were silent, not making much noise to attract our enemies. I had a feeling in my stomach that Connor was not telling the truth.

* * *

**Annabeth Chase**

"C'mon Percy wake up." As I shook the bed in frustration. He started to stir but no major process was done.

I took a deep breath and slipped my hand into his. "Percy, I miss you. Ever since you and Clarisse have been out for the past days everyone has been suffering. I don't think I could go longer without you Seaweed Brain." I felt a tear escape my eye and slide down my cheek. "Here I was supposed to give you this. It's from your father he said that at the right time I would give this to you." My hand grasped a necklace with a trident in the center. I unbuckled it and fastened it on his neck. Percy then started to move and the smell of sea water filled the room. Percy's eyes shot open and he sat up ready for action.

* * *

**Percy Jackson**

I sat up quickly and felt the power of my father fill through me. Annabeth just stood there eyes wide in shock.

"Annabeth!" I stood up and walked toward her and hugged her.

"Percy, you're awake; we have to tell the others!"

She rushed outside and ran into the weapons room and saw everyone gathered together crafting weapons. They all stared at me as I motioned them to follow. They got up and followed me. We arrived at Percy's room and they all were in shock.

"Annabeth how did you do it?!" Katie exclaimed.

I smiled and put my arm around Percy. "Poseidon gave me a necklace and told me to give it to him when the time is right."

Everyone hugged and embraced me.

* * *

**Travis Stoll **

We arrived at a local store, zombies walked the streets and monsters lingered the alleys. We both stepped out of the car and quickly hid our car in the garage. We climbed atop the building and I opened the air conditioning shaft. I wrapped the steel rope around my waist and tied it on a pole. Connor followed me as I hoisted my way down the shaft. I used my sword to cut the cob webs and dust in my way.

I shrugged as I jumped to the ground. "Grab what you want and what you need."

My hands stuffed and added things into my bag and we climbed back into our car.

"I'll drive this time, but I think I found a way to get nectar and ambrosia." He said getting into the driver's seat.

We sped away the opposite direction passing trees, burning buildings, wild monsters, and wrecked cars. In a way this would be the perfect setting for a zombie apocalypse movie.

We drove onto a cliff towering the ocean.

"What are we doing here? I thought you said you found ambrosia and nectar."

"I lied brother, and I am very most sorry." Connor said with a dark voice. He quickly drew his sword and tried to slash me. I dodged quickly and I tried to leg sweep him but he crushed my ankle. He pushed me and I neared closer and closer to the edge of the cliff.

"Please don't, Connor. Please!" I begged; my hand was the only thing that could save me.

"I'm sorry." His eyes glowed red and he pushed me off the cliff and I plunged down the cliff into the cold dark waters.

* * *

**Nico Di Angelo **

I scanned the empty cemetery seeing the gravestones. The cool air whistled throughout the empty grave. I approached my sister's grave and gripped the hilt of my sword as I heard voices echo through the cemetery, I stood quickly brushing off the dirt and grass on me. Two shadows emerged and both figures were wielding a sword. By the looks on their face I knew they didn't want to talk. I took off in the opposite direction trying my best to cut the branches and leaves getting closer and closer to my face. I arrived back to the city and saw everyone waiting to for me. They weren't normal people, their eyes were pure gold and monsters and humans stood together. I spotted a gun above a truck; I shadow traveled on top of it and started shooting everything in sight. They all tried to climb on top of the truck standing on top of each other. They fell back to the ground as I shot them and they disintegrated into dust. But many of them survived the shots and they started to make their way closer and closer inch by inch.

"Help!" I cried out hopefully someone was still sane and could help me. I took out my fire grenade ready to kill me and everyone within a five mile radius.

A flash of lightning struck everyone around me causing a gigantic pile of yellow dust. I barely stayed conscious when I saw a figure. "You called for help?" I stared at my friend Thalia Grace who I thought once was dead.


	7. Awake and Alive

**I'd like to say thanks for everyone who has reviewed on my stories and thank you. A special shout out to Clarisse Daughter Of Ares who has kept me going. Thank you again. **

**P.S. Everyone here is the same age 17**

* * *

Nico stared at Thalia as she offered her hand and he took it cautiously.

"You're alive?! How?" Nico questioned embracing her in a tight hug.

"I escaped from the zombies after everyone disappeared." Thalia said as she forced herself to blink back the tears.

Nico stared at her. " We'll get through this, I promise."

He hopped off of the truck and stared at the lifeless bodies. "We have to go first."

Both of them walked through the city gathering supplies before night fall.

* * *

"Connor, where's Travis." Chris said as Connor came in missing his brother. Connor looked like he just jumped into the middle of a hurricane. His shirt was tattered and torn. His sword was missing from his side and he was covered head to toe in blood.

"They took him." Connor said hiding a smile. '_Good now let us make them pay_' Kronos's voice echoed in his brain.

"Who took him." Annabeth appeared next to Chris.

"The zombies, I was to late." Connor embraced Katie who sobbed.

"Get to the infirmary and clean up we're going to get him back. But we also need to look for a cure." Percy played with riptide.

Connor walked back leaving Chris to comfort Katie. Percy then motioned Annabeth to follow him which she did.

Percy's bright sea green eyes glistened with worry as they stepped out into their observation deck.

"There's something wrong, with Connor I mean." Percy leaned against a wall. "I felt someone had just fell into the water. Like push off."

Annabeth studied his words. "What do you mean. Like you think Connor hurt Travis?"

"I do, has Connor been acting weird lately?"

Annabeth thought for a while pulling memories out of her mind to share. "Yes, he's sounded smarter and his fighting skills improved like ten times better."

"Kronos, he possessed him. My father, Poseidon, said to me while I was out. He said that the twin will posses great power and use it for evil." Percy said

* * *

Nico sat up with a startle examining the dream he had. He watch as Thalia started to wake and sit beside him.

"Bad dream?" She asked him looking around the forest.

"Yeah, I lost my sword and we have no defense."

Suddenly a bright light shone and thunder boomed and two swords appeared. One of them was shaped like a thunder bolt, Thalia's, it had a diamond handle and the butt of the blade was gold and electricity surrounded it. Nico's sword was much different it's blade was black as night and the hilt was silver with a skull at the butt of the blade.

"A gift from the gods." Thalia read the note out loud taking her sword. Power flooded through her body and thunder boomed. "Thank you, father."

Nico did the same and he pointed the sword to the ground and dead bones appeared ready for his commands. "This is awesome!"

* * *

Luke looked through the books along with Chris to hopefully find something that would wake Clarisse up. Suddenly a bright light shown and both demigods were knocked unconscious.

Chris had received a startling message from Ares: _My daughter will wake. But a gift from Hermes is coming, punk. _**  
**

Both he and Luke sat up giving each other a worried look. "Did you get a message?" Luke asked Chris who only nodded.

Suddenly two swords appeared. Chris's sword had his name engraved in it. It was pure black with sharp ends. It was weightless and easy to use. Luke's sword had many edges it weighed about five pounds with his name engraved at the handle. After both sons of Hermes finished admiring their new swords they rushed to the infirmary to find Clarisse awake holding a new sword. Clarisse's sword was blood red and very thin but inflicted a lot of damage.

"So? You boys miss me?"

* * *

Percy and Annabeth were admiring their new sword presented to them by the gods. Percy had a trident with three sharp points and controlled the water. Annabeth had a dagger and it was beautiful. Had Athena's helmet at the butt of the sword and was pure white.

* * *

**Thanks again and here is the links to the swords. What did you think about the 3rd point of view should I keep it or switch to first point of view. And there will be a love triangle between Chris/Clarisse/Luke and I can assure the Stolls and Katie will get a sword.**

**Annabeth: imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=snleheKsSWFGMM:&imgrefurl= .info/en/soldartistic/265&docid=9K4RHbRot-jnMM&imgurl= .inf**

**Percy: imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=iBQd3BnPIb2suM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Poseidon%27s_Trident&docid=bKYTSU62D7I_6M&imgurl= . /_cb20110708234433/olympians/images/b/b9/Percy_jac kson_ &w=2648&h=3508&ei=c-k4UqSpAYvq2wWD5YCIBA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:10,s:0,i:118&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=139&start=0&ndsp=17&tx=77&ty=86**

**Clarisse: . ?notfound=notavailable**

**Chris: imgres?start=96&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=DOy9FffKcAQ3NM:&imgrefurl= wiki/Deathbringer_(Sword)&docid=h2UeyW8x2J4vAM&imgurl= . /_ &w=400&h=386&ei=86w8Up66CcnD2wXVvIHoCg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:12,s:100,i:40&iact=rc&page=5&tbnh=186&tbnw=193&ndsp=28&tx=107&ty=83**

**Luke: images/Kit_Rae_Kilgorin_II_Sword_Black_Blade_ **

**Thalia: imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=yx1B6nP9zqs2oM:&imgrefurl= forums. %3Ft%3D71325&docid=PfXMdMA476zfFM&imgurl= forums. %253Fattachmentid%253D149098%2526stc%253D1%2526d%2 53D1258036921&w=540&h=561&ei=Xug4UtewHYz02wWSzIG4Dg&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:0,s:0,i:88&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=184&tbnw=177&start=0&ndsp=16&tx=79&ty=79**

**Nico: imgres?hl=en&biw=1366&bih=643&tbm=isch&tbnid=ogV_67PR48aM-M:&imgrefurl= wiki/File:Stygian_iron_ &docid=91WM5m0KzQvasM&imgurl= olympians/images/a/a5/Stygian_iron_ &w=799&h=314&ei=4ek4Uo-gGae-2AXBzoC4CA&zoom=1&ved=1t:3588,r:3,s:0,i:96&iact=rc&page=1&tbnh=133&tbnw=338&start=0&ndsp=13&tx=137&ty=69**


	8. The New Members, New Feelings

**3rd **

Clarisse sat up eyeing both Chris and Luke while swinging around her new sword.

"How are you awake?" Chris said as he made his way and embraced her a hint of jealousy filled Luke's heart but he kept a smile on my face.

She jumped off the bed and said "I had a dream with my father he told me some things that we need to know. Let's have a meeting first."

Luke pulled the meeting siren and everyone assembled carrying a new weapon. When everyone was there they all had shocked faces.

Percy was the first to speak up. "When did you wake, and what's this meeting about."

"Slow down, kelp face." Clarisse retorted. Luke couldn't help but laugh at the statement causing Percy to send a death glare towards him. "So, my father told me that we must find the traitor."

A worried face appeared on Connor's face. "We found it, it was Travis."

"It's rather he's still alive or you killed you're brother for nothing." Clarisse spoke. Everyone stared at her and Connor grew angry.

"I saw him, he had golden eyes! He is the traitor." Connor snapped taking steps closer.

"Enough!" Phobos staggered in the room. His clothes were torn he had blood running down his arm and it looked like he had been attacked.

"That's the traitor!"

Percy stood up. "Wait, who are we suppose to believe? You were gone and you look like you were just attacked. And you've been acting weird lately."

"Percy, drench him with water and tell me what it feels like." Phobos commanded. Percy was hesitant but did it. he poured the water and instantly he crumbled to his knees. Like a spear had just pierced through his heart. Annabeth was there to support him and Connor's eyes had turned gold.

"Traitor" Katie charged seeking vengeance but Luke intervened. Taking his old sword backbiter and stabbing him through his heart. Blood spread from Connor's chest as he collapsed and a gust of air filled with black ashes drifted out of him and into the wind.

"Percy, heal him!" Chris's voice echoed.

Percy got up and with his last strength summoned water and drenched him and the Stoll brother. Healing and purifying them both.

"We have to find Travis he has to be alive!" Katie said. Luke grabbed a map of New York and divided it into four parts.

"We'll split into teams of two, Percy and Annabeth. Katie and Connor. Chris and Clarisse. I'll go with Phobos. Split up and find Travis. Deimos stay here and watch it or try to locate him"

* * *

**Travis Stoll**

I held on for dear life dangling off of a cliff. Why would Connor just push me off. He was the traitor, no he couldn't be, but why?

My body thrust itself trying to hopefully make it up the cliff, but it was no use. It was rather climb to the top of the mountain or plunge into the sea of rocks beneath me.

"Help!" I shouted in desperation. "Someone, please help me!" My hand started to slip and I was about to die.

Suddenly I felt myself being hoisted back up. I looked around and saw a guy and a girl. Wait, they looked familiar.

"Are you guys, Nico di Angelo and Thalia Grace." They both nodded.

I sat up quickly observing if they wanted to eat my brains now or later. "Are you possessed?"

"No, I'm afraid we're the last survivors." Nico sighed.

"They're more!" I exploded with excitement. "Percy, Annabeth, Chris, Clarisse, Phobos, Deimos, Luke, Katie, and Connor." There faces lit up with glee and they questioned me more.

I explained our whole situation. How Percy and Clarisse were in comas and that we were looking for ambrosia. How Connor was possessed and threw me off the cliff.

* * *

**Katie Gardner**

My eyes scanned the streets and I eyed every living thing moving. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to face Connor. "Stay calm, we'll find him!"

"Stay calm! Your brother is missing and you were the one who made him go missing!" I retorted harshly.

"You don't think I'm not upset about that! I know I made him go mussing! And I regret every second of it! I was possessed." He ended.

"Do you remember anything else?"

I could tell he was thinking hard. "No, but I can recall the scene. There were rocks everywhere, a white beach and it was sunny. There was ..."

"There was what!" This information helped but I needed to get it out of him first.

"Cliffs! We were at the cliffs!" he said as we changed routes.

* * *

**Luke Castellan **

My hand tensed on the wheel and I breathed heavily. "You see anything yet?"

"Nothing, but I have some questions for you." He responded.

"Go ahead."

"You, my sister. Explain" He commanded.

"Wait?What!" I shot him a confused look but he simply smiled.

"I know you like her. I won't tell her but you have too."

My phone buzzed in my pocket and I turned my head reading the text. 'We found a clue. Meet at the west mountains.'

* * *

**3rd **

Everyone arrived in time at the west side of the high mountains. Katie stuck with Connor ready to kill him for hurting her boyfriend whether or not they were friends or not. Percy tried to feel the water to see if anyone was there with the help of Annabeth. Everyone else looked for the missing member.

"Hey!" A sharp voice echoed through the canyons. "Are you looking for someone?" They all turned and found them looking at the new members of the survivors.

* * *

**Hey really sorry for not updating so much alot of writers block. But thank you to everyone who reviewed!**

**- Slayer1002**


End file.
